1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device and a storage medium for translation of a document from one language to another language.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
A copy of a document may be easily produced using a conventional photocopier, regardless of whether the document contains confidential information. Accordingly, photocopying may easily be used to leak confidential information.
A translation device is adapted to translate a document from one language to another language; whereby the translation device will not produce a translation of a document if the document is stamped with a red mark.
However, such a translation device causes a problem; for example, in a case that a native speaker of English who is not able to understand Japanese tries to translate a Japanese document into English using the translation device. According to the above related art, s/he will be unable to obtain an English translation of a document stamped with a red mark. In such a situation, the user may be unable to ascertain the reason for being unable to obtain the translation, since s/he may not understand Japanese words included in the stamped red mark, such as ‘No Copy’.